step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wiki Wiki Dogg 101
Hi Wiki Wiki Dogg 101 -- we are excited to have Step Up Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi there! I saw your request for a logo on Logo Creation Wiki, and I made one. If you would like me to make any changes to it, just let me know. Thanks, and good luck with your wiki! Swannie → talk 16:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Beautify Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia community development team. This is a great wiki, and Step Up films are so popular, so I think this wiki could really benefit from a little makeover to make it look snazzier in time for the release of Step Up 4. Let me know what you think! LexiLexi 18:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Makeover Well the makeover would mostly involve giving the wiki a look that corresponds to the Step Up films. So maybe a skin with images of characters, or just a skin with a dance theme if you prefer, and custom headers/new color scheme to match the films. I won't remove any of your content. Does that sound good? LexiLexi 22:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Makeover Hi! This is a sandbox (sample) of what the step up wiki makeover will look like. Is this cool with you? The video will be working by then under "featured media" Sample of Makeover LexiLexi 20:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) New MP Hi! I haven't heard from you so I put the new main page design live. Let me know if you like it, or if you have any changes you'd like to make :) LexiLexi 00:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC)